Subaru Akehoshi
A hardworking mood-maker who thinks of everything in a positive light, Subaru's always on the go, never settling down. He likes money (not in a materialistic way; he just likes shiny things and loves coins regardless of the value). He's often with his classmates Hokuto Hidaka and Makoto Yuuki. Together with class B's Mao Isara, the four of them form the unit Trickstar, and they all get along well. Subaru owns a shiba named Daikichi. Appearance Subaru is a boy of average height and build. His hair is a bright orange, short, and tousled. He has light blue eyes. Subaru wears the school uniform with an untucked white shirt whose top button is left open, and a blue tie. He also wears a peach colored jacket with grey lining that is zipped halfway down with the bottom being open. He wears the school's blazer over this. His shoes are yellow sneakers with white laces, with a blue star symbol inside a white circle on the side. On stage he wears Trickstar's uniform. It includes a red plaid half-sleeved jacket worn over a white v-neck shirt. The rolled up sleeve cuffs of the jacket are white. The lapels as well as the sides and shoulders of the jacket are black, with four tiny golden stars on the edge of the left lapel and golden trimming on the shoulders. He wears matching red plaid pants, with the right leg being rolled up. The uniform has multiple thin golden belts and an outlined star design on the side. He also wears a strap on his left side that's orange with a white stripe. On the right side, there's a draped black bandana with a white stripe and dotted with tiny silver specks. He wears orange high-tops with white laces. The outside of the shoes feature a star motif with the name "Trickstar" embroidered under it. On his left arm he wears an orange wristband, and on his right he wears a black fingerless glove. Subaru also wears a gold necklace featuring an abstract design which may be interpreted as a combination of the letters "T" and "S" (from Trickstar), together with a star in the middle. Trivia *Subaru's first name means "the Pleiades" while his last name literally means "morning star." His name seems to be connected to his love for shiny things. Furthermore, in his love confession, Subaru also describes the MC as having a smile that "sparkles," and the last item in his date plan is looking at the night sky (see Idol Audition). Last but not least, Subaru's name seems to have a connection with the fact that he's a member of the unit Trickstar. *Subaru's autograph consists of his full name, rendered in both kanji and katakana. As to be expected, a part of the character for "hoshi" (星, meaning "star") in Subaru's last name is rendered as a star in his autograph. *He likes to nickname other students. But he doesn't like being called by nickname. *He is touchy-feely, but he doesn't seem really like physical interaction from other. Spoilers: *It is revealed in the 4koma comic that his Father was once an Idol and inspired Subaru to be one as a kid. *It is hinted in one of the event that his father died from over-working. *His father was Akiomi and Jin's senpai Relationships See Subaru Akehoshi/Relationships Voice Actor Comment "It was very fun to portray a cheerful and lively boy like Subaru-kun, so it was a very happy experience for me. Please love him!" Category:Characters Category:Trickstar Category:2nd Year Category:Student Category:Basketball Club Category:Class 2-A Category:Cancer